A Life With Ritsu
by Lady Sandromeda Snupin
Summary: After his parents die in a car crash, Soubi is forced to live with his Mums friend Ritsu, how will little Soubi cope? How will his first day at school go. What about Seimei? What happened to make Soubi the wa that he is?
1. Chapter 1

**A Life With Ritsu**

**Chapter 1: The End**

I never really understood what happened on the day my parent died. I was five years old at the time. It so happened that on that fateful day we were going out for the morning as a special treat, they both said that we should cherish every moment of our lives and live them as if they were our last. If only I knew the truth in their words, it was almost as if they were planning for this day to happen.

My Dad was a writer, so he spent most of his time at home working on his book. There was always time in his day for him to spend time with me; to play, talk and draw together. Mum on the other hand came and went like a stray cat that didn't really belong to a set place. She never really told me what she did when she went away for hours to days at a time; all I knew was that it made my Dad very jealous. I guessed at first that she was having fun with her 'friend' who we had never met, and that was why dad was the way he was. Later I found out that she really wasn't having fun at all.

One time she came home with bruises all up her arms and around her neck, so whatever it was that she was doing couldn't have been enjoyable at all. Mum said it was work, I didn't know whether to believe her.

At a young age my mum asked me to memorise her 'friend's' name and number, for reasons I didn't know then. What I did know at this time was that she must have been important or very dangerous, or both to be with mum whenever she got hurt like that.

The crash took all of us by surprise. Mum and Dad were having a quick smooch in the front. The road was relatively straight and there was no traffic so they didn't worry too much about safety. I guess that one small kiss wouldn't do any harm. I covered my eyes. I mean yeach, who in their right mind at the age of 5 would want to see their parent kissing.

Then I felt the atmosphere suddenly change from peaceful to frighteningly cold, even my insides felt frozen. Mum had yelled "Watch out!" and the car swerved all over the place. I curled up as tight as I could, frightened by the screeching tires and frantic screaming. Then it all stopped. I climbed out of the car as quickly as I could manage and I tried to open the door to get Mum out of there, but there was no door to open. Confused I ran to the other side that Dad usually occupied but there was no door there either. Then I realised, the whole front of the car was missing, it had been completely crushed flat against the side of as tree. I was really scared so I ran to find help and by 'find help' I meant a phone. A ran as fast as my little legs would carry me about a mile down the road to where a broken down gas station lay abandoned. I was lucky enough to find an old phone box just out the front.

Without hesitation, I called the number that I had so recently memorised. I waited for someone to pick up the phone and was shocked when I heard a man answer it, claiming that he was Ritsu. I had always presumed that Ritsu had been a _female _friend of Mum's not a guy; well no wonder Dad was jealous. I gathered what strength I had left and told him all that had happened. Soon after he had pulled up at the gas station and took me far away from the crash site.

"But Mum and Dad are back that way!" I cried out pointing with my little fingers in the opposite direction. Right now all I wanted to do was hug them tight. I felt so alone, especially now that I was with this strange man.

"The police are dealing with that, you just need a place to sleep for the night, we'll deal with all of this in the morning." Ritsu answered in a somewhat stiff tone.

"But..." I started to sob, I missed them so much.

"Stop your crying, it doesn't solve anything." He snapped, flinging a tissue in my direction. "Dry your eyes and blow your nose." He snapped again.

It was then that I realised that this was not a man to argue with. I went silent but I turned away so he couldn't see the tears that wouldn't stop falling down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life With Ritsu**

**Chapter 2: Believe in the Body Bags.**

The next day I was taken to the hospital. I was so excited, Mum and Dad must be ok and were being treated by the doctors. But I wasn't taken to a cozy room full of hospital beds; instead I was steered into a cold dark room that made my insides feel the same as the atmosphere in the room. Why would they be _here_? It was far from cozy and there were only walls that seemed to be made completely out of cupboard draws. The only thing that stood out were the two steel tables with big black bags on them. Someone must have forgotten to take the garbage out.

"Where are they?" I asked Ritsu rudely. We were here very early, we hadn't even had breakfast and I wanted to go home, and I mean right now. Ritsu wasn't very nice, he snapped at me whenever we talked and didn't cuddle at all. I felt sorry for any of the pets he might of had in the past.  
"They're right there on the table." He said, pointing to the bags. I thought that he must be joking, why would my parent be inside the big plastic bags? They must be hiding in there ready to surprise me, and Ritsu, being a spoilsport, ruined the surprise. I didn't care; they must be feeling so much better to want to play with me.

I ran up to the table and started yelling happily, "MUM! DAD! I know you're in there! I missed you, can we go home now?" but no-one answered. No one even moved, so I poked one of them in the side as both of them were ticklish there. I instantly recoiled at when I felt. They were stone cold. Even though the room was cold, I still had some warmth. My Mum and Dad were like stone.

I looked to Ritsu who had the strangest of looks on his face. "What's the matter with them, they won't answer me." I started to sniffle. They had never done this before.

"They're dead Soubi. That's why they won't answer you. The car you were in crushed them, they died on impact."

"You mean...I can't hug them again?" I asked my body trembling but not as much as my lips were at this very moment.

"No, you can't. That's it, it's over. You have to come and live with me permanently now." Ritsu sniffed uncaring.

"No! I don't believe you! You're just saying that! They can't be dead. Mum! Dad! Wake up! I wanna go home!" I cried, torn between hugging them and running from the room.

"You don't believe me, then look for yourself." Ritsu said, slowly walking towards the bag labelled 'Mrs Agatsuma', and unzipped it to the neck.

Little Soubi burst into tears, there was no doubt that this was his Mum, but she was so bruised and cut up that she was frightening. I closed my eyes as I heard Ritsu zip up the bag . Then he knelt down next to me and took my face in his large adult hands. "You should be happy that they no longer have to live in such a horrible, sinful world. Where they are, there is no such thing as pain."

"But they left me behind."I whispered tearfully. "Why?"

"Because you're important. Your Mother left you behind so that you could follow in her footsteps as a fighter; you need to make her proud."

I didn't understand what he meant. I dint even bother to ponder as we left the hospital and drove back to his house. But I knew that this horrible lonely feeling would never leave my soul.


End file.
